


Fire that Water

by planetundersiege



Series: Human Amedot Week 2018 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Funny, Human Amedot Week 2018, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Job - Freeform, Mischief, Office, Oneshot, Shenanigans, Short Story, Water, Work, amedot - Freeform, prank, prompt, water gun, work shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Human Amedot week 2018: Day 4: Work shenanigans.Take your spouse to work day doesn’t go as planned.





	Fire that Water

“Amethyst!”, Peridot shouted as she exited her booth in the crowded office, she had an angry look on her face and clenched her fists until the skin turned white. Everyone around who knew Peridot, carefully backed away, keeping their sweet distance. You didn’t want to be in the way of an angry Peridot, even if she was trying to help you. “PUT DOWN THAT WATER GUN THIS INSTANT! THIS IS AN OFFICE, YOU ALREADY BLASTED KAREN AND BOB”.

Amethyst laughed as she climbed up a table, before holding the water gun tightly, smirking, and hit Peridot right in the face, causing her blonde hair to lightly fall down, damn, she had had way too much hairspray for this, if her hair was ruined, then Amethyst would sleep on the couch for the rest of her life.

“Come and get my then Peri, if you aren’t scared. Afraid to ruin your hair? And you really wanna stop me from lighting up this place? I’m doing everyone a favor”.

“NO YOU’RE NOT!”, answered literally every single person in the room, making Peridot facepalm as her face reddened in embarrassment. Why would this have to happen? She loved Amethyst, but these shenanigans were too much for her.

She groaned, took a step closer, and saw Amethyst fire another shot… oh no.

The boss looked at Peridot with angry eyes as she had gotten hit. It became dead quite, and everyone shaked.

“Peridot. You and your wife are banned from every upcoming take your spouse to work day”.

“Damn it”.


End file.
